Volviendo a Asgard
by Roubs
Summary: Loki regresa a su hogar con su 'hermano' pero digamos que no ocurre precisamente lo que ninguno de los dos esperaban. Thor X Loki, situado después de The Avengers


Hola ^^ Mi primer fanfic yaoi de una película. No sé cómo termine escribiendo de ellos. Simplemente diré que hacen muy buena pareja y que espero que les agrade el fic :)

**Disclaimer**: Desgraciadamente los personajes no me pertenecen y pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

* * *

**Volviendo a Asgard**

Se sentía como un idiota, ¿cómo demonios lo atraparon?

Esos estúpidos Vengadores, ya no los odiaba, los aborrecía. En especial a cierto rubio de ojos azules, lo detestaba. Detestaba cómo lo miraba, con esa superioridad como si fuera más listo que él. Pero lo que más odiaba era lo que le hacía sentir, no lograba comprender el por qué en ocasiones sentía mariposas recorrer su estomago cuando lo veía.

Según los humanos eso era _amor_ pero ese era un estúpido sentimiento, él era un Dios y estaba muy por encima de esa clase de cosas. Era superior a esas cosas, o al menos eso creía él.

Thor lo llevaba preso para que Odín pudiera "castigarlo" estaba esposado y llevaba un aparato como una bozal que le impedía hablar, lo peor para Loki no era eso, era que parecía que el rubio se compadecía de él, como lo odiaba. Thor no mediaba palabra alguna, solo de vez en cuando miraba a Loki con tristeza, aunque fuera adoptado le quería como a un hermano y sufría al verlo de esa manera, deseaba que entrara en razón deseaba poder volver a estar junto a Loki.

Al terminar ese discurso que le dio su supuesto "padre", sobre que le había defraudado, que había traicionado el reino y le dijo muchas más cosas de las cuales prefería no acordarse lo intentaron llevar preso a las mazmorras, pero hubo algo que le sorprendió, Thor no lo permitió y le pidió a su padre si podía encargarse de él.

El peli negro bufo, se sentía humillado, no pretendía darle pena a nadie y mucho menos al estúpido de Thor.

Odín asintió permitiéndolo, el rubio cogió a Loki y lo llevo hasta algún lugar de palacio donde pudiese hablar con su hermano tranquilamente.

_¿Y el único lugar que vio adecuado era su habitación? _Pensó por un momento Loki observando detalladamente el lugar, no había estado muchas veces en esa habitación por casualidades de la vida a su hermano no le gustaba que entrase.

—Que bien que ya estés de nuevo es Asgard, hermano— exclamó el de ojos azules sonriendo abiertamente a su "hermano" mientras le quitaba las esposas que llevaba puestas desde hace un par de días lo mismo hizo con el aparato.

Loki no respondió a esas palabras, simplemente intento ignorarlas. Thor noto esto y no le gusto nada, pero de pronto se paró a mirar las condiciones en las que estaba su hermano, se veía muy mal, no portaba ropajes dignos de una persona como Loki y su cara estaba demacrada, era tan frágil, tan delicado y tan lindo, ¡un momento! ¿Qué acababa de pensar?…

—Sera mejor que te traiga alguna ropa para que estés mejor, no te ves bien—dijo amablemente saliendo de la sala para buscar los ropajes de su hermano, no es que no se fiara de Loki pero dejo a algunos guardias custodiando las entradas.

Loki sonrió cínicamente, que estúpido llegaba a ser su hermano.

Cuando Thor regreso se encontró a Loki tal cual como lo dejo, quieto sentado en un borde de su cama. Loki no era el más apuesto de los caballeros de Asgard, pero tenía una personalidad que hacía que muchas mujeres se enamoraran de él, pero claro en nada se comparaba a Thor porque si esas mujeres en un principio se enamoraban de el al ver al "guapo" de su hermano ya se olvidaban completamente de quién era Loki.

—Loki—murmuro Thor mirando a su hermano.—Me iré a la Tierra por unos días para estar con Jane— decía sonrojándose levemente al mencionar el nombre de la terrícola, todo lo contrario para Loki quien por así decirlo la odiaba, no sabía exactamente el "por qué" pero la detestaba, detestaba la forma con la que miraba a su hermano y detestó cuando se enteró que se dieron un beso ella y Thor.

—¿Qué te importa más la terrícola o tu enemigo?—dijo mientras miraba a Thor con una mirada algo ¿triste? Mejor dicho haciendo ver que estaba triste, a ver si de esa forma lograba que su "hermanito" no se fuera con aquella terrícola que tanto odiaba.

—No eres mi enemigo, eres mi hermano— esas palabras enfurecieron a Loki, si que era su enemigo.—A parte le prometí a Jane que estaría en la Tierra, devo irme.

—Vale, déjame solo y vete de una maldita vez estúpido—dijo ya enfadado el hijo de Laufley.

De repente sonrió, se acordó de lo manipulable que era su querido hermano. Si bien lo manipulaba antes, podía hacerlo ahora ¿no?

Loki no sabía por qué exactamente iba a hacer eso pero le parecía divertido, a parte del rencor hacía la humana, sinceramente en un principio pensó que era un buen plan, hasta que las cosas digamos que se le fueron un _poco_ de las manos.

—Pues voy a hacer que te quedes aunque tenga que obligarte—mientras pronunciaba esas palabras se acerco sigilosamente al de orbes azules y le abrazó por la espalda.

Por un momento Thor noto como su corazón se aceleraba, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento exacto, y lo peor es que desde hacía un tiempo sentía algo más allá por Loki que amor de hermano. Permanecieron abrazados por un rato ninguno de los dos quería separarse y parecía que esos instantes sin mediar palabra se hacían eternos para ambos.

Loki soltó repentinamente a Thor y se dirigió hacía la salida, prefería estar en las mazmorras a que algo así volviera a pasar, pero de pronto el rubio le tomó de la mano y en un rápido movimiento le dio la vuelta para poder mirar esos ojos que, en ocasiones, lo cautivaban.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos ninguno de los hablaba estaban demasiado ocupados mirándose el uno al otro intentando descifrar sus expresiones, hasta que el más alto de los dos habló.

—Loki…Como me sigas mirando así voy a tener que besarte.

La contestación de Loki tardó un poco en llegar.

—Pues hazlo—dijo el menor mientras echaba una mirada un tanto desafiante a Thor mientras sonreía.

Por unos momentos Thor pensó en que eso estaba mal, porque realmente estaba mal, pero ¿qué demonios importaba eso ahora? Loki sintió los labios del rubio posarse sin previo aviso sobre suyos, Thor se sonrojó al sentir los labios de su hermano, eran tan dulces, tal y como cuando eran jovenes los imaginaba.

Loki posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su hermano para profundizar el beso. Thor introdujo su lengua a la cavidad de Loki, explorando el lugar encontrándose con la lengua de Loki. Al principio el de pelo negro no sabía muy bien qué hacer pero después de unos segundos siguió a su hermano y comenzó a jugar tímidamente con la lengua de el. Se separaron para respirar, algo sonrojados puesto que el beso había durado más de lo que el rubio pensó.

—Bueno, es una pena que te tengas que ir con Jane—dijo tristemente Loki haciendo ver que sentía una pena tremenda.

—Me da igual—esas dos simples palabras hicieron que Loki volviera a juntar sus labios en un nuevo beso, más posesivo por parte de Thor pero al fin y al cabo Loki consiguió su proposito como siempre.

* * *

Hasta aquí, Dios mío de mi vida que difícil me fue escribirlo D:

¡Casi muero en el intento! Bueno no exageró tanto, pero eso si costarme, me costó.

Espero que les haya gustado mucho y no se olviden de dejarle un review a esta novata dando sus opiniones ya sean buenas o malas.

**Solo edité el fic, y también edité para explicar que posiblemente escriba una continuación con lemon :P**


End file.
